My number is 109
by DmitriyM
Summary: The MBI's director, Minaka, released one hundred and eight beautiful alien girls who have super powers. They are called "sekirei". These girls must fight each other for beloved ones. In the end leave just one. But forgotten number one hundred nine will take a participation in the game. Will he be able to change a destiny of own kind?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim. No own this universe and sekirei.

I will be glad if you point out my mistakes. It will help to do this fanfic better.

* * *

 **Chapter 1. The bird is leaving a cage**  
"Hey, you!" shouted aloud a girl with a pink hair, pointing at Kashiro, "Yes, you! Who are fuck**g you?! Why didn't I see you before?!"  
She wore a black kimono and sitting beside a young man. Just before him. They were inside a helicopter.  
"Give me an answer immediately!" she demanded, clenched her fists.  
Very close to the pink hair was sitting the second girl with white hair. Bandages covered her body from throat to toes, but a head. She was like a mummy and has great, impressive gauntlets with claws on the hands.  
This one has been looking at Kashiro since that moment, when he took a seat in the helicopter. The young man wanted to catch her eyes, but she looked aside every time. It seemed that the girl was a bit confused and the reason was he.  
"Benitsubasa, be quite!" said Takami, the leading researcher of MBI. These words were pronounced by calm and a bit cold voice.  
"This young man is Kashiro, number one hundred nine," the woman scientist added.  
"One hundred nine?" asked open-eyed Benitsubasa, gave a look to him.  
Her appearance became completely puzzled. It looked like she was staring at something amazing. Disbelieve was so big in her eyes that everyone could notice it. The second girl was puzzled as well, but she showed less excitement. Her eyes just became wider and gaze stuck to him.  
At this moment Kashiro caught her sight. Nothing happened at first, but then she quickly looked aside.  
Number one hundred nine noticed a light crimson upon her pale cheeks.  
Takami, observing girls' reaction, snorted. She took a cigarette pack and a lighter out of a pocket.  
"Doctor Takami," politely said a young man, "You know that I don't like cigarette smoke."  
The woman gave him lazy, but a bit irritated glance. She decided just put the lighter to the pocket back.  
"One hundred nine?" asked surprised Benitsubasa again and pointed at Kashiro, "But how is this possible? It's only one hundred eight of us! We were always told this!".  
"Suggested that Kashiro didn't take a part in the plan," explained Takami.  
"He didn't?" asked still astonished the pink hair girl, "Why?"  
"A week ago he was... ill and can't even move properly," answered the scientist, "He had a big problem with health."  
Kashiro didn't like to remember it. However, it was true.  
Own childhood left him nothing, but a pain. Own blood was killing, torturing him every day; tearing a body apart causing damage in internal organs.  
That's why he couldn't be a part of the Plan. Number one hundred nine even moving hardly and then fell down unconscious after some minutes of walk (or another physical activity).  
The only thing that could reduce his suffering was a blood transfusion. That's all a treatment he was getting. Doctors just didn't know what wrong with him. But everything has changed a week ago.  
He was laying peacefully in a bed, when it happened. A strong pain hit one hundred nine suddenly. The young man decided that he would die. He started crying aloud, but quickly stopped doing this. One hundred nine became exhausted very quickly, feeling his throat and mouth were dry. He needed some water to quench a thirst. But nobody had come. They left him alone as did it always.  
That night was the last for him of never-ending torturing. Kashiro continued struggling all that time alone, trying to took control over own body. Number one hundred nine almost fainted, feeling an unbearable pain.  
But, finally, it was over. Kashiro's pain gone and the rest of the night he was sleeping. The young man's face relaxed and even appeared a little smile. He had never had before such peaceful dreams.  
Next day was full of medical tests. Doctors were swarming him, asking a lot of questions and demanded answers, taking samples of blood and exchanges opinions between themselves. Kashiro quickly became exhausted and dreaming about some time for relaxing.  
In that day he had a conversation with Minaka, the president of MBI, who solemnly announced that Kashiro, sekirei number one hundred nine, 'is a part of the Plan from now on'. Unfortunately, a young man didn't know anything about this. All his life was just a never-ending struggle with a pain. Therefore, Kashiro couldn't say anything about "Sekirei Plan". He said this to Minaka and it was a big surprise to the president.  
"It's an unbelievable gap in your knowledge, Kashiro!" cried deeply shocked MBI owner.  
Minaka started to explain 'all important details' in hurry! It turned out that this Plan was a very, very important to all sekirei and the goal was just, how Kashiro got it, slaughtering his kind.  
Surely, Minaka said this in another way: "And fight, and fight, and fight!".  
In the end of the Plan must be stay alive just a single sekirei. The winner will get a super price - the destiny of the entire world in his/her hands and, of course, possibility to be with own asikabi forever.  
Kashiro didn't understand the useful part of the plan. At least for him and his kind. He informed Minaka about this. The president assured him that usefulness exist, because sekirei would fight for "a love"!  
Minaka's explanation sounded to Kashiro like a rave. Surely, when the young man was ill and stayed in bed, doctors tried explaining him all this mess, but didn't succeeded. Kashiro's attention locked on his pain, so he never, actually, pay attention. When body calmed down he played games, read books, surfing Internet.  
Frankly, Kashiro do believed that MBI direction just forgot about him or decided he is a fake and leave alone in a peace.  
But everything has changed since he cured himself.  
Now this weirdo is trying to convince the young man that he need voluntary participate in coming massacre.  
'Is he an idiot?' Kashiro thought and then just asked it aloud.  
The president expressed his brief lamenting in response to a question, but admitted that number one hundred nine hasn't a choice. He can participate or can't. The second variant means coming after him the Disciplinary squad and great pain (or even death). Kashiro wasn't embarrassed, because hadn't an idea of who President spoke. Even a magic name "Karasuba-sama" didn't make his limbs trembling. Takame, who was with him, found such reaction funny. Minaka looked a bit disappointed and staring at male sekirei with sorrow in his eyes.  
One hundred nine was informed, he would be taken soon. After this he must pass "an adjustment" and only then the sekirei can go to a city for finding his destined ashikabi!  
"Who are they?" Kashiro interrupted Minaka.  
"Ashikabi?" suggested surprised MBI president.  
"Yes," was a short answer.  
Minaka just sighed aloud and explained that so-called "ashikabi" are the special people. Only they can be beloved and masters for sekirei. On finding own ashikabi Kashiro must serve her (or him) well. The president underlined this first and 'important' goal to the young man.  
One hundred nine barely nod, remembering something about this all. Doctors tried explaining him that ashikabi are important and "bla-bla-bla" then. He even seen some movies, where a speaker told how nice to have an ashikabi and doing everything for them.  
Kashiro never took this crap seriously and he was always disgruntled because of a pain. The young man didn't care about love and ashikabi at all.  
Everything he wanted was a wish that "disease" gone. So that's why he didn't like to watch "pictures", where sekirei were "loving their ashikabi so deeply" and even sacrificing own lives for them.  
Minaka quickly understood that to speak with Kashiro is pointless. Number one hundred nine didn't pay attention properly.  
By the way when Kashiro asked a permission not participate in the Plan, the president denied a request.  
During a few days, after the conversation with Minaka, Kashiro was an object to unceasing experiments. At last scientists were given an oder to stop and they reluctantly left him in a peace. But it wasn't an end for the young man. His training just started and results were pathetic. His physical abilities... Well, among sekirei he can be called "a weakling". Kashiro can defeat easily just informational type sekirei. But it's no great proud of beating nerds up, because the specialization of these guys are to collect and analyze a data, hacking and spying.  
But everything wasn't so bad. He had got a special, super power - blood. Like a hero in cartoons. But every sekirei study how to use their power from childhood and have got some incredible skill now. Kashiro can't say the same. That means he will be a part of the Plan short time, after being released.  
A few days gone. Kashiro had got a new clothes. Jeans, T-shirt and trainers, but all his clothes have tiny holes. It will help to use Kashiro's power easily. Also he had got a little container with blood inside, which the young man could wear behind himself in a backpack.  
Next day was the last to being on the island. The helicopter came to him and others.  
"A big problem with health?" asked puzzled Betinsubasa, gawking at Takami.  
The doctor nod in affirmation.  
"But sekirei can't be ill, can they?" the pink hair girl is keeping her face puzzled as before.  
"Well... It seems that sometimes they can," indefinably responded Takami, showing that this topic isn't interesting for her.  
"What's your name?" asked Kashiro bluntly, addressing to the white hair girl with terrible claws on hands.  
It's unpleasant to discuss your own disease before strangers.  
The white hair girl became a light red, after his question, and looked aside, responded "Haihane, number one hundred four"  
"Nice to meet you!" said Kashiro those words, which always people use in movies, when acquainted with someone.  
The white hair girl unsurely bowed and has become more confused. On cheeks appeared a light crimson.  
"Nice to meet you..." she gave an answer and a voice was a bit embarrassed.  
Then Haihane tried scratching her nape, but, perhaps, forgot about metal claws and just cut a skin.  
"Blood! Blood! Blood! It's bleeding!.." she yelled aloud in a panic, waving claws.  
Benitsubasa didn't pay attention to this. Likely, girls were old friends and such behavior couldn't surprise her.  
"But why I never heard about you?! Ha?!" asked irritated number one hundred five, gave a look to Kashiro, "And why it had been needed to cover your existence?"  
Apparently, she didn't want to change a topic of their conversation.  
Kashiro came to conclusion that Benitsubasa is a very fiery person.  
"I dunno," responded he, feeling inside a light anger, "As it has been told I was ill and lived in a private room. Therefore, I don't have any idea why it had been needed to do."  
Benitsubasa took a little pause to think and then snorted, asked "Were you ill, indeed?"  
"I was," he answer.  
"All this time?.. It means you're a weakling! If couldn't be able to overcome a simple disease!" a voice of the pink hair was full of scorn and arrogance.  
Kashiro's teeth begin grinding. He was ready to killing. Just a slightest think about past... And now the pink hair crap** girl is speaking about his suffering and struggle for live just like it was nothing!  
"Benitsubasa, shut up your big mouth!" Takami interfered.  
Disgruntled number one hundred five gazed upon the woman, but the doctor didn't concern at all.  
Kashiro forced himself to relax. He will be calm and doesn't allow emotions to affect him.  
"I am not a weakling! You can't say me to shut up!" responded Benitsubasa aggressively, but then calmed down and continued speaking, addressing to him. "By the way, I and the white moth were chosen to the Disciplinary squad!"  
It was said in a solemnly tone like an example of own triumph.  
The pink hair wretch (how decided call her the young man) stared at Kashiro arrogantly, waiting his reaction, but nothing happened. Number one hundred nine just shrugged. He didn't know about what she mentioned, so didn't care at all.  
Benitsubaca became puzzled and then, after gone some time in a silence, she frowned. The pink hair girl, likely, expected different reaction.  
At that moment Haihane burst out laughing, waving her right claw slightly.  
"Little tits!.. You couldn't impress even him!.." said number one hundred four.  
Benitsubasa reflexively took her little breast by both hands, becoming redder. Probably, it was their old quarrel.  
"It's a pity, indeed! But funny at the same time!" added Haihane, continuing her wild laughing.  
At first Kashiro didn't understand anything.  
'What's going on?' he thought.  
The young man looked at Hainane's breast and a guess hit him! White hair has a much bigger!.. Definitely, much bigger! Even doctor Takami can show something more impressive than Benitsubasa's... "dots".  
"He noticed..." mumbled Haihane, trying to compose herself.  
Takami snorted and did a mocking smile, when spotted Kashiro's eyes upon her chest.  
The young man looked back to Benitsubasa, who still trying to cover own little "dots" reflexively. And she did it successfully!  
Kashiro looked again at Haihane. It made her quickly confused and looked aside.  
When the young man put his eyes upon Benitsubasa, he noticed that her cheeks becoming crimson. The girl was ashamed.  
"Well..." he pronounces unsurely. "Your tits are... little, indeed"  
At that moment he understood that did a big mistake, because Benitsubasa's face turned to red. Kashiro have never seen before such hatred in eyes.  
"I will kill you," she promised. "Find in a city and just kill!"  
"Ok..." he responded, understanding that got first enemy.  
Haihane began to giggling again, observing their quarrel. Takami liked it as well.  
"What the Disciplinary squad were you talking before?" asked Kashiro, wishing to change topic and calm down number one hundred five.  
In the helicopter became a silent. Everyone can hear clearly as working a propeller. Haihane and Benitsubasa gazed upon Kashiro if he had said something idiotic. Takami was the one who didn't pay any attention to his' question. She was with him, when he had a talk with Minaka.  
"Don't tell me that you don't know about the Disciplinary squad," Benitsubasa said in shock and pointed at Kashiro, forgot her threat, "Did you live all this time under a rock?"  
"Well... I was ill... Don't you remember it?" the young man responded, feeling discomfort under girls' eyes.  
Frankly, he didn't know about this guys from "Disciplinary squad".  
"I heard rumors that there is someone is called... "Karasuba-sama", I guess," he said thoughtfully and asked with curiosity, "Is she a star among us sekirei, by the way?"  
Haihane tilted her head slightly and just drop her jaw. Benitsubasa became pop-eyed and frozen.  
"Well..." Kashiro pronounced, feeling himself completely uncomfortable, "I know a bit of this squad as you can see..."  
"He doesn't know who Karasuba is..." mumbled the pink hair sekirei.  
It looked like she didn't want to believe in what he just said! It can't be true! This sekirei must know Karasuba at least!  
"Kashiro-chan," told Takami, "About the Disciplinary squad you will know in future, but beware Karasuba. She's just a wild beast in flesh, which likes killing the most. This animal is a strong, so keep away of her."  
Takami did a little pause and added, looked at both sekirei, "By the way, these two fools will be soon her subordinates."  
Benitsubasa ground her teeth tensely in response to the scientist's words, and Haihane gave a confused look to Kashiro.  
"The Disciplinary squad is sekirei's elite! We were taken there with Moth because both of us are the strongest!" Benitsubasa blew up immediately, gazing at Takami.  
"And the most dumb," the doctor added, showing her mocking smile, which had been appeared on her lips.  
"It's not true!" Benitsubasa protested violently, "I am a strong sekirei! That's the reason! Just it!"  
Takami snorted and tried to take her cigarette pack out, but stopped a movement, when looked at Kashiro.  
"In any way!" stated number one hundred five and pointed at the young man, "I don't like you! When we meet next time, I'll just kill you!".  
The pink hair girl looked aside, showing everyone her irritation.  
"Well... I like him distinctly," Haihane confessed, staring at Kashiro and becoming redder.  
"Shut up, Moth!" Benitsubasa hissed, "You do like everything what I hate!"  
"Don't be rage, little tits," Haihane told and started giggling.  
The pink hair girl detonated immediately. Her hands clenched tensely and she gave a hatred look at number one hundred four.  
The white hair sekirei began giggling again, barely waving her metal claws.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. MBI**  
Kashiro went along the corporation's corridor, being led by an officer worker. MBI employees were moving past him, didn't pay any attention. Although, he has a freak appearance. Thanks to MBI's clothes.  
After the helicopter landed, Haihane and Benitsubasa were taken somewhere. Takami just gone to her business.  
Moving, Kashiro thought about his own destiny. He doesn't like this Plan. That's why number one hundred nine is thinking how to avoid participation in this foolishness. His chances to win are small. As it told before, Kashiro's physical ability is low like a power. He doesn't have got an idea why such weakling like him must participate.  
Is it possible just surrender and go to see a world? Actually, a brilliant thought! He doesn't want to win and get any prize. Especially, that one which is connected with ashikabi.  
Kashiro want to see a sea, walk along a beach; doing shopping, attending restaurants, theaters, clubs, aqua-parks, zoos and have fun.  
F**k, he wants a lot! Number one hundred nine do doesn't like "The sekirei Plan" with its non-ending battles and a risk to be killed for nothing! If this weirdo Minaka so desires to fight, Kashiro gladly give him his place in this tournament!  
Kashiro smiled, when imagined Minaka fights with sekirei for "true love".  
At this moment the young man noticed a beautiful woman. She's walking along the corridor to Kashiro. This one wears a white dress and a dark belt around her waist. The woman has got a glasses on her nose, but eyes were focused and show no expression. On her forehead is a red dot.  
Kashiro stopped, staring at her. The woman gave him an empty look and was going to ahead, but suddenly stopped beside him as well. Remembering sparked in her eyes like in his. They were gazing at each other for a long moment.  
Number one hundred nine remembered that day! It was sunny. Yep... Indeed! Children-sekirei played around light-heartedly, but little Kashiro, as always, sitting aside. Building's shadow hid a child from a sight. His body was suffering by moving blood through veins, which cut him inside like a knife. He felt a pain, so Kashiro wanted to cry, but didn't it. He just clenched the teeth.  
"Hi! I'm Kochou, number twenty two! That's my name! What's yours?" asked a little girl, looking at him with curiosity.  
She has a red dot on the forehead.  
"Kashiro," he whispered, didn't mention his number. It was hard even to speak for him.  
"What's wrong with you? Why do you always alone? Why don't you play with us?.. Are you broken?" she asked.  
One hundred nine remembered those words forever. They were so airy, but cruel at the same time. Yes, little one didn't want to hurt him, but her look was so... How to say it? Such eyes can have a scientist, when gazing at something new and unexplored.  
At that moment blood tried to find a way out and started trickling from a body.  
Kashiro clenched teeth tensely, but couldn't keep a cry and tears inside. Before the boy was taken away, he noticed that the girl was shocked, but wasn't afraid. It seemed she saw something strange and simultaneously important for her and couldn't believe in it.  
One hundred nine remembering sometimes that look and didn't catch the meaning. They never met each other again until now, because the boy locked in a private room.  
"Kochou?" asked Kashiro astonished, looking at the adult girl, "Number twenty two?"  
In her eyes the young man can see the same expression like in that day of their's childhood. The girl quickly looked aside. Kochou understood, what she did, and put her eyes back upon him. Suddenly, number twenty two smiled warmly.  
"Kashiro?" she asked with a doubt.  
"Yes, it's me," he answered and... beamed as well.  
"I..." the girl said and smiled warmly again, "I am... glad to see you, Kashiro".  
It was said so sincere that the young man became surprised. He didn't remember no one who could be glad to him. MBI's staff, who cared after him, were always polite, but indifferent. But now... Kashiro has got a feeling this woman said true.  
Suddenly, the young man felt that he glad to see her as well. Warm appeared inside the body.  
"Eh?" they both said and both fall silent.  
The woman looked aside. On her cheeks was born light crimson.  
"How's your health?" asked she.  
"How are you?" he inquired at the same time.  
The looked at each other and confused. Kashiro felt how his cheeks becoming red. Something like this happened with him at first.  
'What's wrong with me?' the young man thought.  
"Thanks. I'm cured and now I'm fine, Kochou," he gave a respond.  
It was a strange, but somehow nice to say her name.  
"I am glad to hear it," number twenty two told, smiling warmly, "I am doing well."  
It was pleasure to be here, beside her.  
"Kashiro-san, the president is awaiting you," remembered the office worker, looking at them with light curious in eyes.  
"Well... Yes," Kashiro agreed and then asked the woman, "But... Kochou, are you working here in MBI?"  
Number one hundred nine scolded himself. Where could she work else?! She is a sekirei!  
Kochou nod in affirmation.  
"I have to go," the young man said with regret, feeling how his heart is trying to jump out of him, "The president is awaiting me..."  
"Yes, sure, Kashiro," she said, smiled gently.  
"Kochou..." he muttered and decided to go ahead, leave aside all worries and fear, "I... Can we meet again?"  
"Sure," she answered and the young man even heard a joy in her voice, "Today I will be with my adjust... Well, in the labs. It's a lower floor. You can visit me there during a day. Come to me, I'll be waiting you."  
"Ok," he beamed, "I will come for sure, Kochou!"  
"See you around, Kashiro," number twenty two told and smiled. Her cheeks became redder.  
He said the same and went ahead. She did it as well.  
In Kashiro's head thoughts became confused during he's walking the corridor.  
'Kochou,' he repeated her name and felt a warm inside. He must see this one again!  
A president's cabinet, the head of MBI, was very simple place without luxury. Minaka was sitting at the table. He wears white coat and has long, spiky hair.  
"Hi, Kashiro-tan!" the director greeting him, "Glad to see you! How are you?!"  
"Morning, Minaka," he answered coldly, feeling how his mood dropping down, "Wanna see me?"  
The young man isn't going to be polite. Number one hundred nine doesn't like this one!  
"How rude!" Minaka exclaimed and reproached, "I cared about you. When you were ill, I paid your bills and gave the best physicians. You have to be thankful a bit at least!"  
"Sorry... Minaka-san," Kashiro said confused.  
He drop his eyes to the floor and even did a bow: "You did a lot for me, indeed. I was wrong, forgot about your kindness..."  
"Minaka, you expected something like this, don't you?" number one hundred nine asked coldly and he stared unfriendly at the director, "In that case forgot what you saw now. It was first and last time"  
"Well... Something like this would pleased me, indeed," Minaka confessed and smiled widely.  
"I can change my mind, when you allow me not to be a part of the Plan. Before it, I consider your attitude to the sekirei and to me like master's care about his pets. You know, the masters even cure them. But they are just pets. Nothing more," Kashiro said, "You were so kind so even branded us and gave numbers to everyone."  
"Kashiro-tan, you aren't just to poor me!" Minaka began to whine and asked childly, "What I must do to earn you trust?"  
"Two options will be suitable," he responded shortly.  
"Yes?.. I wanna to hear!" the director told lively, "Your good attitude is important to me!"  
"First option, you allow me not be a part of the Plan," number one hundred nine said.  
Minaka showed the saddest smile in the entire world and raised hands. He told: "It's impossible, Kashiro-tan. I am doing this for your own sake. In the end you get a great prize!"  
These words were spoken solemnly. The young man even thought that the director is going to applaud himself in the end of the speech.  
"What is for my sake I decide myself, Minaka," Kashiro responded and his voice became like ice.  
"You are completely unpolite! Just tell me who study you all of this!" Minaka's eyes sparked with interest. But an answer didn't come. "By the way, I am still eager to hear the second option!"  
"This one is a simple. You must die. I don't care how. Just do it for all sake. This stop your insane Plan, Minaka," number one hundred nine said. "And I will be free as all sekirei."  
"Why are you so cruel?" the president said and became upset, showing discouragement, "You are like Karasuba-sama! She wants someone's blood as well! By the way, if you wish I can acquaint you with her."  
Sounded his offer, but didn't get any respond.  
Kashiro just grind teeth a bit and pushed words out: "Why call me, Minaka?"  
"Just wanna see ya!" was given a childly answer, "You are a bad! Do you know about this?.. But I am not angry with you! I even give you an apartment here! In MBI's tower! Are you happy, Kashiro-tan?"  
Minaka threw a key to him and added, waving a hand: "Bye-bye, Kashiro-tan! Come to me in every time!"  
The last words hit the back of the young man. He was walking to the exit.

Kashiro was walking along the corridor and thinking about a conversation with Minaka. His look became cold and a bit cruel. Here moving office workers as well. They were showing how they are busy, but became wary, when noticed the young man. Everyone can feel a dangerous from him now.  
'What did prevent me from killing this weirdo, Minaka, a few minutes ago? In his own cabinet,' number one hundred nine thought. 'Why others sekirei didn't it before? It can't be true that everyone is fine with the Plan, can it?' he continued to ponder, walking along.  
The director behavior was carelessly, when Kashiro was at some steps from him. If he assassinated the MBI president, what would happened next? Likely, he must run away and hope that no one will be send after him. Of course, Kashiro have to forget of Kochou in that case, and thinking about this makes a little pain in his heart.  
'I don't know for sure. If I killed him, MBI would cancel the Plan or not? Perhaps, they just will go on,' he thought.  
Kashiro can't give an answer. This Plan is a madness and its goal is a genocide for his kind. Pointless.  
Thinking about this Kashiro decided that he must look around at first, before doing something. Especially, come to "a special conversation" with Minaka.  
Number one hundred nine beamed. Surely, the way of his thinking isn't like at an average sekirei. Kashiro's education was poor, because of teachers who forgot to give him a right understanding of "Love".  
The young man stopped and looked at the key's number. He didn't know where to go. Sekirei asked a right way at a passerby and went to his apartment.  
It has only a single room, a kitchen and a bathroom. Kashiro's eyes caught a plasma and a note on it, where was written by a blue felt-tip pen "Turn me on!". Below, on the paper, was a big smiley drawn by a hand.  
Number one hundred nine took a TV remote and turned the plasma on. Smiling Minaka was appeared on the screen and started to speak solemnly: "Kashiro-tan, I wanna to congratulate you once more as a part of the greatest Plan in the entire world and say..."  
The sekirei turn a plasma off. He doesn't have any wish to see a Minaka's face, but his eyes suddenly caught a new note on the nightstand.  
'What the f**k?!' he thought.  
The sekirei has come and saw a paper where was written by blue felt-tip pen: "Enjoy! And turn me over!". Below was the same stupid smiley.  
Kashiro did what was written and discovered a black plastic card with MBI's "brand". He remembered Takami's words. Such cards are given every sekirei and it allows to buy goods or pay bills.  
'Useful thing,' the young man decided.  
He put the card in the jeans' pocket.  
Kashiro had never a business with money before, but from movies, games and books knew what it for.  
Number one hundred nine came to a wardrobe, opened it and saw clothes.  
"What gaudy!" Kashiro snorted. These clothes were the same which he wears.  
There were some backpacks with full containers inside.  
Number one hundred nine closed the wardrobe, looked around and came in the kitchen. A refrigerator was full of food. Fresh meat, fish, caviar, vegetables and fruits. Minaka cares about his pets.  
Kashiro haven't got anything interesting, so go to the exit, wondering what to do.  
At the door (he forgot to close) the office worker is waiting him.  
"Kashiro-san, Takami-san is awaiting you. I will lead," he said and bowed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Adjustment and first troubles**  
MBI's labs were on lower floor of the corporation's tower, which situated in the center of New Tokio. This tower is the biggest building in the city. You can see it from any part of New Tokio.  
The office worker and Kashiro came to their destination. The employee bowed and gone.  
Number one hundred nine knocked at the door and came in.  
"Kashiro-chan, that's you!" Takami said, standing beside Kochou, who has dressed in a hospital gown.  
The girl was confused to see him and looked aside. Her cheeks started burning, but she quickly adjusted her glasses and turned a head to him.  
"I will finish with Kochou and it be your turn," the doctor said. "Now you can change clothes in a private room."  
"I understood," he answered and smiled to Kochou. She did the same, but embarrassment didn't leave her face. The girl was still tensed.  
Number one hundred nine came in the private room and changed clothes. Now he put on a hospital gown.  
Kasiro went back and saw awaiting Takami. Kochou is standing on feet. Girl's eyes opened wide, when she looked at the young man.  
"Are you... a sekirei?" she asked surprised.  
"Well, yes... As you, I guess," he responded, a bit confused of her reaction.  
Number twenty two bowed in affirmation.  
Suddenly, the girl adjusted her glasses and it helped her to calm down.  
"As I..." she told with sadness in a voice, looking at the young man. After a brief pause, this one added. "It's a strange, I've never heard about you"  
A male sekirei noticed in her speech curiosity.  
"Kashiro lived apart in a private section on the island" Takami explained.  
"As I know, he had problems with health, hadn't he?" Kochou probed to get a new information.  
"Where did you get it from?" the scientist asked and stared at number twenty two.  
"Kashiro mentioned," female sekirei responded.  
"Yeah... You are right. He had, indeed," Takami mumbled, preparing adjustment's tools. She asked, looked at number one hundred nine. "I see that you, Kashiro, doesn't waste your time and even tried to pick up Kochou."  
"It's not true... Well, I have to confess that such intention I keep in my mind," the young man responded.  
He hasn't a wish to hide his... feelings? He liked (strongly liked Kochou), so, perhaps, she likes him as well.  
The girl starts radiating with embarrassment (Takami showed her ivories), but quickly overcame herself and say: "What's your number, Kashiro-san?"  
"It didn't need use suffixes, Kochou," the young man said, noticed a slight bow. "My number is one hundred nine." The female sekirei's face became a bit surprise, but this expression quickly gone.  
"Does this procedure take a long time, Takami-san?" Kashiro asked, looking at operating table with manipulators above.  
"In your case it takes just a little. No more ten-fifteen minutes. I guess, this time will be enough," Takami responded.  
"So fast..." Kochou muttered, but she was heard.  
"Well, you see..." the doctor started speaking. The woman gestured Kashiro to lay down on the operating table. "The adjustment is a procedure which limits sekirei's power. Otherwise, they can hurt or even kill own ashikabi, but Kashiro is... weak. So I don't see a reason to restrict he at all."  
Number one hundred nine has done what was asked while Takami is typing something on a computer.  
"I see," Kochou said.  
"Just some precautions," Takami whispered. She continues doing her job with the computer.  
Actually, it doesn't nice to hear as people call you "a weakling" before a girl you like.  
At the moment the manipulators starting moving, making soft sounds.  
"Are you a sekirei of informational type, Kochou?" Kasiro asked. He doesn't know why, but think so.  
The female sekire adjusted her glasses and bowed slightly.  
"Splendid! Does it mean you can work on computers and electronics easily?" the young man said with joy.  
"I guess, yes," number twenty two responded and embarrassment became over her face. Likely, it doesn't often people admire her ability.  
"By the way, Kochou, can I invite you for lunch?" Kashiro inquired, but he was afraid to hear "no".  
"You can't," the girl answered shortly. When Kochou understood, what she said, number twenty two quickly added. "I mean, you can!.. You can do it, but I still have got some procedures, which take long time."  
"Hei, Casanova, let me over with your adjustment! Then you can seduce Kochou freely!" Takami interfered.  
Kashiro grimaced, glanced at the physician, and asked the girl. "What about a dinner?"  
He doesn't want to give up so easily.  
Kochou's cheeks became crimson and she responded "I am gladly to have dinner with you."  
"So where and when?.." He asked bluntly. "Where can I find you?"  
"You haven't to search me around," the girl answered confusedly and adjusted her glasses reflexively. It seems that she is an object to male's interest first. "I'll find you myself. Just be ready in the evening."  
Number one hundred nine blinked surprised. He asked "Is it somehow linked with your ability?"  
Kochou nod in affirmation and smiled cunningly.  
Kashiro remembered about video cameras all around the building which he had seen. Well, yes. The girl will find him without great efforts.  
"Ok, Kochou," he agreed and was going to say something else, but was interrupted by the angry scientist. "Number twenty two, go to change your clothes now!"  
"Yes, Takami-san," female sekirei gave an answer. She moved to the private room, but before leave, the girl looked back and showed a warm smile to Kashiro while her cheeks becoming red.

Kashiro stands on the edge of the roof, at the top of MBI's tower, feeling a breeze over the face. It's a good emotion. Now thoughts have gone, allowing a body to be relaxed.  
He has more an hour before a dinner with Kochou, so the male's sekirei decided to go upstairs and has a look on the city beneath.  
He observes moving crowd. People are so little from here. Like ants. Their everyday routine is a pointless for the universe and people's life costs nothing. It seems that a city's destiny is in hands of yours. Just wish and...  
Kashiro understood how it feels himself like Minaka.  
"You!" number one hundred nine heard a cry full of rage behind. He quickly turned around. There was Benitsubasa. She points at him, hissing like a snake. "You!.."  
To the right of Benitsubasa was tall girl with grey hair and a katana in a sheath. Kashiro can see a threat in her eyes. She was like a predator who always is ready to jump on a victim. Number one hundred nine has a strong understanding that this sekirei kill him easily, without any hesitation.  
"Oh!.. Kashiro, what's up?" Haihane said with joy, staying beside the grey hair sekirei. She waved her claws as a greeting gesture.  
"Hi, Haihane!" the male's sekirei answered, smiling to this one. "How are you? Do you get a place in the Disciplinary squad, I guess?"  
"I do," she responded. "Now we with tiny tits, as always, in a team and even have a first mission with Karasuba-san!"  
Haihane glanced at grey hair sekirei.  
"Shut up, white Moth!" Benitsubasa roared, looked at number one hundred four. "Breast's size isn't important for a girl at all!"  
It seems that any hint at her proportion's, makes the pink hair anger.  
"As you say, little tits," Haihane starts giggling. She slightly waved hands.  
"Natsuo said that a big breast doesn't matter him! You heard it!" Benitsubasa exclaimed and clenched fists. "He doesn't like a big chest!"  
"Yeah!.. You are right," Haihane said, but staring at Kashiro now. Then she looked at a teammate. "Naturally, Natsuo doesn't matter. He is a gay."  
"No!" the pink hair girl cried aloud. "He is not! I say you, he is not!.. Natsuo just need time to understand..!" Number one hundred five felt silent, but then shouted aloud. "To understand that he is not!"  
"As you say!.." Haihane gave answer, covering her mouth with hand, trying not laughing aloud.  
Benitsubasa starts boiling like a spark. She so hates this one!.. The girl even can't find a word to describe her emotions.  
"You two looks funny," Kashiro commented, smiling, and understood that he did it vainly.  
"You!.." Hatred comes out of Benitsubasa while she is hissing. She pointed at him. "That's your fault!"  
The male's face became puzzled. He doesn't understand, where his guilty is.  
"Eh!.. Funny!.." Haihane agreed with Kashiro, stopped giggling.  
Now white hair sekirei's attention was fixed on Benitsubasa. This one was about to burn up. That's why number one hundred four felt silent. She was afraid to miss anything of this coming show.  
"I will kill you!" Benitsubasa declared, addressing to Kashiro. "I said before that I do it! So prepare to die a weakling!"  
The pink hair sekirei clenched fists and rushed forward.  
"An elephant!" Kashiro exclaimed surprised, pointing behind girls.  
It was so unexpectedly that Benitsubasa stopped and turned around.  
'An elephant?!' the girl thought, trying to find a rara avis. 'On the roof?'  
"Where?.." Haihane mumbled, tilted her head.  
But there was no elephant on the roof!  
"What the f**k!" Benitsubasa said irritated. She turned around, having just one wish is to smash down Kashiro.  
But he disappeared.  
The young man was in the building and quickly run downstairs. Fight with another sekirei, who is, actually, a fighter?.. Maybe, he was born in labs, but he isn't stupid. Kashiro remembered well that his physical power is nothing compared to others. Any sekirei (but not an informational type) can beat him up easily! That's why to fight with Benitsubasa is useless.  
"Wait! Coward!" pink hair girl cried aloud, chasing him. "Return and die!"  
Kashiro was running like a rocket along the corridor. His "marathon" ended, when he was in the apartment.  
He tried to catch his breath. Now between him and that fury is a few centimeters of steel. It calms down, indeed.  
"Come out, coward!" Benitsubasa was knocking at the door strongly. "I said come out and fight with me!"  
"Ahem!.." Kashiro cleared the throat and did a step back. "It's speaking door's answering machine! Nobody at home now! Please, come tomorrow!"  
Number one hundred nine saw a comedy when an actor had done the same successfully.  
Behind the door was a silent during some moments. The male's sekirei decided to make sure that his words did a positive effect on Benitsubasa, so he added. "After a signal you can leave a message to the owner. Blee-ep!"  
Kashiro somehow tried to imitate a specific sound. But, surely, no good. He's just an amateur. But who, on the Earth, will carp at him? In the comedy, for instance, nobody.  
Behind the door was a silence still.  
"It worked?" he thought happily.  
Suddenly, laughing came from the door. The source of it was Haihane.  
"Little tits, leave... a massage..." number one hundred four said aloud, trying to imitate Kashiro's voice. Then she added. "Oh! I love that man!"  
Despite some centimeters of steel number one hundred nine felt how Benitsubasa boiling.  
"You are a dead!" she cried. A strong punch broke the door. The hinges just flew away.  
Providently, Kashiro stood aside.  
The fury rushed inside the apartment. She came to kill! Her eyes were full of a venom and fists were clenched so tensely that everyone could hear crackling.  
Kashiro calculated his chances. They were low, but if do everything right he manage to escape.  
Blood inside the container, which was on his back, started moving. Liquid became tiny bullets (made of blood). Fluid came out through a rubber tube, which was attached to Kashiro's right hand, with a great speed.  
Benitsubasa was under fire. The young man shot as quick as he could. That's why the pink hair sekirei must dodge in hurry. The wall, behind her, was gotten a lot of bullet dots.  
Benitsubasa moved aside, trying not to be shot while Kashiro was running out of the apartment.  
"Ammo" went down in the container quickly. It didn't matter how tiny bullets of blood were, but shooting consumed all stock greedily.  
In the corridor Kashiro saw Haihane and Karasuba. These ones weren't going to interfere, so the young man turned around and run away backward, ready to open fire. He felt a rhythm of own steps.  
Benitsubasa jumped out of the apartment in hurry. Number one hundred nine started shooting. A swarm of bullets rushed at her. The pink hair must dodge quickly. She was jumping from the floor to the walls and even ceiling.  
Kashiro's container was almost empty. Just a little of shooting and it would be over. In this case he must fight fists to fists.  
Benitsubasa dodged successfully, appearing near the enemy. The powerful impact landed at him. Kashiro's body flew away to smash into the wall.  
"What's going on here?" dry question sounded. It stopped the tussle.  
"Natsuo!" surprised Benitsubasa exclaimed. She became red and stared at a young man, who dressed in a blue business suit. "Give me a minute! I'll finish here quickly and we can go somewhere!"  
"You have to be on a mission, haven't you?" he asked strictly, looking at own sekirei.  
"Well, yes..." she responded, loosing her battle enthusiasm. "We were on a mission... But met him!"  
She pointed at Kashiro accusingly. The young man spat blood and stood up.  
"This coward was running away instead of fight with me and die!" she started complaining.  
"Tussles, inside MBI's building, are prohibited by rules," Natsuo commented. "Benitsubasa, you violated them so I must punish you. It happens when your mission will be done."  
The pink hair sekirei looked at the ashikabi indignantly. She wasn't agree with the decision, but said nothing. Numer one hundred five glanced at Kashiro with rage.  
"I'm not a coward," the male's sekirei decided to put his two cents in a conversation. "You can call me "a weakling", but I am not a coward."  
Haihane's face became puzzled as well as Benitsubasa. Karasuba just snorted. Natsuo didn't show anything.  
"My so-called "running away" was just a tactical maneuver," Kashiro continued in a didactic voice. "I was planning to entrap my opponent here and would defeat him easily, if not your interference." He glanced at Natsuo.  
"What?!" Benitsubasa hissed, shaking of wrath. "You call own cowardice... "a tactical maneuver"?!"  
"No, a cowardice is a cowardice," Kashiro said in a sharp voice. "You, little tits, encountered with a military ruse."  
The pink hair was gazing at the opponent in shock, becoming anger again. Behind her, Haihane started giggling.  
"I can't!.. This man just killing me!.." number one hundred four told, keeping hands on the belly. "Military ruse..."  
"Indeed," Kashiro bowed in affirmation. "I am a good tactician. I believe, I can become a pretty good tactician officer in army."  
"You have to be on your mission. Not here, chasing this sekirei and trying to kill him," Natsuo stated, looking at Disciplinary squad. He had skipped a Kashiro's speech.  
"Sorry, Natsuo," Benitsubasa mumbled while her cheeks were becoming crimson and added. "I don't assassinate this weakling here because of rules and you say so. I just wait and do it outside!" The pink hair spat the last words in fury voice.  
"Yeah... As you wish..." number one hundred nine muttered. He felt a pain in every bones.  
'So it's better now to straighten and leave them alone, before I fall down,' he thought, turning his body around.  
"Not so quickly," Karasuba said, made a wry smile, and appeared beside the male's sekirei.  
Her katana laid down on his shoulder, next to a throat.  
"Karasuba," Natsuo quoth in disapproval, but he was ignored.  
"If you're a good tactician as you said, what you do?" In Karasuba's voice appeared a bloodthirstiness and a taunt. "What will you do now if I cut off your head? What kind of maneuver will it be?"  
Kashiro's body freeze. The legs couldn't move, becoming numb. Karasuba's bloodthirstiness paralyzed him and he started sweating.  
"I better say... Not do any maneuver," he said, cleared the throat. The young man tried not mumbling. "Your katana... can become a bit dull... That means a damage to your property. So your chances to win in next fight goes down."  
'What the hell am I talking about?' one hundred nine thought. 'I'm a dead!'  
The MBI's dog kept a silence, pondering what had been said.  
"I have never heard something stupid like this," she said. "Live, but remember that I don't like weaklings. Especially, those ones who confess it."  
Karasuba turned around and walked away, muttered in irritation "Today I do need kill someone."  
Number one hundred nine felt a relief, but in the same time he understood that this sekirei with katana is a horror. The young man remembered Takami's warning in the helicopter. Yes, the scientist was completely right. Karasuba can kill easily just for fun.  
Benitsubasa and Haihane followed MBI's dog, left two men alone.  
Natsuo asked with sympathy "How are you?". He came to Kashiro, looking in his eyes. "My name is Natsuo. I am an ashikabi of Disciplinary squad."  
"Thanks. I'm fine," the male's sekirei responded, showed a polite smile. "I am Kashiro... Number one hundred nine." The last words he added reluctantly.  
All his body was just a bruise and aching. Indeed, he wasn't a strong sekirei. Kashiro did his best in this short fight, but if they weren't stopped, the young man would be dead for sure. These thoughts couldn't help a mood went up.  
"I see," Natsuo said, smiled softly. "Maybe, I have to help you somehow? Your look is just a disaster."  
"Don't bother yourself. I'm fine," Kashiro gave a quick respond.  
"Well... In this case don't you mind to have a dinner with me?" Natsuo asked bluntly.  
"Sorry?" Kashiro asked, hoping that misheard. "Did you say something?"  
"I did. I offered you to have a dinner with me in a restaurant," the ashikabi of the Disciplinary squad said. "Just me and you."  
"Why do you..." number one hundred nine started speaking, but felt silent suddenly. He remembered Haihane's words about her ashikabi on the roof. The young man decided to clear own surmise. "Natsuo-san, are you a gay?"  
"Well, I can say it otherwise. A divine love as ancient Greeks considered," the ashikadi told. "What about my offer? Do you accept it?"  
"I am not a gay," Kashiro said firmly. "I don't."  
"Well... It's a pity to hear. But we can spend good time in an expensive restaurant like friends. What do you think about it?"  
"I..." the male's sekirei pronounced, thinking quickly.  
He didn't like the way of conversation. Maybe, he was born in labs, but number one hundred nine wasn't dull. Friends aren't gathering in an expansive restaurant. Kashiro's imagination was drawing him candles, sweet music and... He didn't like it at all. He remembered Takami's words that some male sekirei bounded themselves with males. For example, Mutsu, number oh five. Likely, this Mutsu happy to has a male mate, but it is not Kashiro's choice. He prefers... "a traditional way of partnership".  
"I don't think this is a good idea," he answered, looking at the interlocutor.  
"If you haven't time..."  
"No, I just don't wanna," Kashiro interrupted, said bluntly.  
"It's a pity," Natsuo answered, looking at him coldly. He added in neutral voice. "See you around."  
"Yeah... See you," Number one hundred nine said, but didn't wish to come across with him ever again.


End file.
